Chronicles of the Lost
by BlindTeller
Summary: What happens when a door that should have never been is opened Rated M for future possibilities. All things My Little Pony are owned by Hasbro yadda yadda yadda
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are doors in our world, more than the ones we use daily. Each door leads to someplace new and different than the previous. Between each door a separate reality, in each reality there is life weather it is small, vast, few, or many. Living in one such reality are you and I, here we live as humans, with the power to make many dreams come to life. Unfortunately there are many limitations set on us because of this. Humans are a self destructive race constantly raging within the storm that is their life, killing each other as they see fit, claiming land and food and others to satisfy their greed. One such human is about to face a huge change in reality however as he walks through one of the universes many doors taking him to a world where greed, and violence are nearly unheard of. Within this boy lays the power to change the fate of an entire world, will he use it in this new world, only time will tell us that.

~Chronicles of the Lost


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Boy

~Chronicles of the Lost

Chapter 1: The Boy

A siren rang out through the city streets, a boy no older than the age of 16 was fleeing from it. Jumping a fence into a back alley he looked back to see the flashing red and blue lights whiz by. The boy sighed as he listened; making sure that the siren was getting further away before he decided on resting. This had been the third time in the past two days that he had to avoid the police. The boy looked around the alley and noticed a cracked mirror near a dumpster at the other end. 'Might as well see how much I've changed over the past few days' he thought to himself as he walked towards it. When he reached he gasped in surprise, his face which was usually a soft baby face had completely thinned out and was slightly tanned. After days of no care his hair was a greasy mess and he noticed a bit of stubble on his chin. He bright green eyes were now bloodshot and dulled, and his clothes were a total mess. The blue jacket he was wearing was nearly shredded and was covered in dirt. His jeans on the other hand were in about the same condition as they had always been only dirtier. "God I look like a mess huh?" he said giving a rhetorical question to no one in particular.

"There, HE'S OVER HERE BOYS!" a shout from the streets caused the boy to look up to see a police officer pointing at him 'not again' he thought to himself. The boy started to run again heading back towards the fence to jump over it again, a police officer shouted after him "Hold it right there!" the boy stopped in front on the fence and with one jump was on top of it. He looked back at the police officer who looked stunned, and saluted him before jumping back behind the fence landing on the street below and taking off into the night leaving the officer cussing in the alley.

A few days after the incident in the alley the boy woke up at a park. He sat up startled looking around watching the people walking the trails or playing with their dogs. The boy let out a yawn as he relaxed realizing this was the spot where he chose to sleep last night. "Hey there Shep" The boy turned around to see a girl his age smiling at him. "Oh it's just you" Shep said rubbing the back of his head and stifling another yawn "What's that supposed to mean!" the girl said frowning and sounding upset "You're not glad to see the sexy and beautiful Mei?" The girl named Mei struck a sexy pose, but Shep ignored her looking back around the park "I wonder if I can manage to find something to eat he said to himself while getting up to walk away from Mei. Mei chased after him "Jeez why are you so rude to me, even though I was looking for you all morning to give you this!" She held out a plastic bag with a grocery store meal inside still warm from the microwave. Shep turned and looked back, when he saw the bag his whole demeanor changed "Oh Mei, wow you're as beautiful as ever I'm sorry I didn't notice you before I was still half asleep" he smiled at her and chuckled his objective was obvious and he knew she probably wouldn't buy his act but might as well try right?. Mei sighed "Yeah, yeah, it's good to know food is more important to you than your childhood friend". She gave him the plastic bag which he quickly opened and pulled out the food digging in. "So I heard the police nearly got you the other night" Mei said sitting down to watch him eat "hmm" he mumbled as he was devouring his food. Shep looked up from his food "not really, they only got within 5 meters of me after all" he said going back to eat more of the meal, which was a serving of eggs, two pancakes with syrup, and a small serving of hash browns. "Isn't that a bit too close!" Mei practically shouted after hearing what he said, "That's nearly within touching distance, just what were you doing that they were able to get so close to you?" She sighed when he didn't answer "well, whatever I guess its fine so long as you weren't caught". She stood back up a looked at the sky "You still haven't told me why they're chasing you yet". Shep paused for a second bit quickly began to finish his meal "It's not important" he said finally finishing the meal and letting out a burp. Mei looked down at him "What do you mean it's not important!" she said her eyes were starting to tear up "It's clearly very important if the police are chasing you! I just want to help you, and all you can think about is your stupid next meal!" she began to cry as she fell down the ground covering her face with her hands. Shep sighed "I'm sorry" he said as he got up and started to walk away.

**Hey guys, I realize I'm already being a little ambitious by releasing such a long first chapter but I just couldn't stop writing :P. Well as you can probably tell our main character here is Shep, at least that's what we know him by, I still haven't really figured out his full name and I know he's a bit of a jekr but heck you have to admit he's also kind of cool. Well enough rambling let me know what you guys think in your reviews and don't be afraid to give me any sort of criticism though constructive would be my preference, Thanks and I hope ya'll keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Door to Nothing

Hey guys sorry about last chapter I didn't realize a few things when I wrote it and I would like to address them now, first I forgot to give Mei a proper Background, I'll try to do that this chapter as well as give a description of her, second I know this is supposed to be a MLP Fanfic, don't worry your pretty little heads of as soon enough that's where it will end up, for now they are in the human world.

timefather64 Thank you for giving me my first review, I'm glad to hear you like it :D!

~Chronicles of the Lost

Chapter 2: The Door to Nothing

Shep walked through the streets and sighed again, he had left Mei crying at the park which he knew was wrong but he couldn't let her get involved. Shep thought back to his past with Mei, she was a cute girl almost as tall as he was. She had black hair that was usually done in a different style each day. She had a face that almost always beamed with joy and her piercing blue eyes could see even the tiniest of details. If Shep hadn't grown up alongside her he probably would have fallen for her along with ever other guy who had seen her. Shep sighed again as he continued to walk down the street, people purposely avoided him due to his shitty looks and his terrible smell. Shep chuckled to himself when he realized this, of course this caused people to avoid him further thinking he was a madman. Shep tired of walking around the streets decided it was time to put on a small show for the people, he looked at the buildings that lined the street and smiled, 'perfect plenty of ledges to grab onto'. He ran at one of the building catching the people around him by surprise when he jumped up and grabbed onto the side of one. Quickly and without hesitation he began to climb the sides of the building only looking down to watch where he put his feet. Once he reached the top of the 3 story building there was quiet a crown watching him cheering him on. They all cheered loudly when he pulled himself over the top and stood up bowing to them. "Thank you, Thank you!" He yelled out bowing repeatedly and laughing to himself "Your wonderful townsfolk I couldn't do it without ya!" With that he turned around and walked to the other side of the building leaving the cheering crown to go about their lives. At the other side of the building he looked down to see a smaller back alley directly below. From the top of three stories he jumped down rolling forwards when he hit the ground. A cat startled by his sudden appearance hissed at him and jumped away fleeing into the distance. Shep smiled as he watched the cat run off 'guess it's kinda like me huh?' he thought to himself. He shook his head and began to walk through the alley, he felt better now that he wasn't on the busy streets where cops could easily spot him. "hey.." a voice rang out behind him. Shep turned around ready for a fight only to see a little kid looking up at him with shining eyes. "uh hi" Shep said in response letting his guard down. The kid seemed to smile, Shep noticed a glint of recognition in the kids eye "Your Shep aren't you!" Shep looked at the kid surprised "Yeah I am, how did you know that?" he asked the kid. The kid, who was dressed in what seemed to be old sacks that were clumsily stitched together, smiled excitedly and said "Everyone in the alleys knows about you, you're like a hero to all of us!". Shep looked at the kid confused "Yeah squirt? How did I manage to get such a status amongst the bums of the street?". The kid frowned at being called squirt but ignored it to answer the question "We all know about what you did, to that public official, and we're proud to call you one of us". Shep sighed 'how did they find out about that, more like who was ballsy enough to mention that to anyone' Shep sighed again and looked at the kid who suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost. "Shep RUN!" the kid yelled hightailing it away from Shep, who had looked back to see an officer calling in for backup "I found Shep, I repeat I found the culprit Shepard Stanfield" the officer was fumbling at his side trying to pull out his gun, but Shep was to fast. Shep kicked the officers jaw sending him flying "Don't say my name it'll be troublesome if someone over hears it". Sirens sounded out on the main road and Shep heard shouts coming from both sides of the alley way "Aw, shucks well guess I start running again" Shep ran to the buildings and attempted to climb them again, this time however he saw that the backs of the building were to smooth for him to climb "Shit, I'm in some trouble now" He ran to the downed officer and took his gun and radio then he started running towards one end of the alley. At the end of the Alleyway there were 5 officers all pulling out here guns to start shooting at Shep, but were to slow as Shep had already started shooting. They all hid behind the walls and waited till shep stopped firing, but he didn't when suddenly he burst out of the alleyway round house kicking two of the cops on one side into the three others. Shep saluted them and continued to run shouting "Better luck next time fellahs!". The officers tried to get up but stumbled on each other a few times before recovering and giving chase. Shep continued to run down the road doing his best to dodge people and cars before noticing a construction site that he could possibly duck into. Shep jumped the wooden fence surrounding the site and waited listening to the radio he had grabbed as well as any footsteps of officers following him. On the radio there was only chatter of other crimes being commited and nothing else about the chase party that was after him. A few minutes had passed before he let out his breath relieved that he had managed to escape. Shep finally got a good look at the construction site as well. There were many steel beams, heavy machines and even a crane all about the site. The ground was all dirt and there was a massive hole at the center of the site. Shep, letting curiosity take over, walked over to the hole and looked down. At the bottom of the hole, which had a gentle slope downwards, was a strange door that seemed to lead into a concrete structure of sorts. Suddenly there were pistol shoots from behind him, he looked back to see some cops had found their way into the site and were now firing on him. Without hesitation Shep jumped/slid down the hole desperate to reach the door, as he was doing so he felt a stinging on his arm. He looked and saw a mess of bled welling out of a small hole in his arm 'Whoa, so that's what it's like to be shot' he thought to himself. Ignoring the pain he reached out opened the door and jumped in. Then there was nothing, no light, no sound, he felt almost as though he were floating in a pool of water.


	4. Chapter 3: Migrane

~Chronicles of the Lost

Chapter 3: Migraine

Shep continued to float in the darkness, he had lost track of the time only knowing he had been there for what seemed like hours. He looked back to the events previous this one trying to find out what had happened. Shep was being chased by cops, then he found this construction site where a strange door seemed looked to be unearthed. After finding the door he was discovered by more cops who had opened fire on him, he remembered being shot in the arm 'Was I killed?' he thought to himself. He felt no pain, in fact he didn't feel anything 'Then is this the afterlife?' his thoughts were the only thing he could find in the darkness. "Shepard Stanfield" A voice rang out in the darkness 'who is it!' he tried to ask but he couldn't talk. "You are sentenced to death for the following reasons, Treason, Slander, Assaulting officers five times over, and trespassing on private property" Shep was stunned, he had been caught, then where was he, who's voice was he hearing. "Doctor what are the odds of him ever waking up to face his crimes" said the voice again. 'So what I'm in a coma?' Shep thought to himself, 'and yet I can hear and think?'. "Well" Said a new voice presumably the doctors "His brain activity is nearly gone and he has lost all ability to live on his own, the odds of him recovering are impossibly small" The doctor finished. 'So that's it, just like that I'm dead?' he thought to himself, Shep remembered the kid from earlier and sighed inwardly 'So much for being a hero'. Shep didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he drifted off into his memories of the past, of growing up, of Mei. 'Poor Mei, I wish I could have said goodbye to her at least'. Suddenly a voice could be heard calling his name "Shepard, Shepard listen I know you can hear me" The voice belonged to the doctor from earlier "I've injected you with a syrum the will replicate signs of death, you will then be brought down to the morgue, in about 2 hours you will wake up, try to escape then". Shep was shocked, was this real?. Shep started to drift off as if going into a deep sleep where he started to dream.

Shep woke up to an unfamiliar noise, it sounded almost like a howl. He sat up, but instantly regretting it as he felt a surge of pain go though his head. He put his hands to his head trying to do what he could to ignore the pain, then he realized it, "Why can't I feel my fingers?" he said aloud and noticed his voice had changed as well. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked around, he was in a forest!. He looked at his hands and only saw hoofs "What! What the hell!" he yelled out shocked as he saw that his hands were now hooves. He looked at the rest of his body and with dread realized he had become a horse! "What the hell is going on!" he yelled out. Suddenly he heard shifting in the trees, "w.'s there!" he said stuttering still in shock. Out from the bushes stepped what at first glance appeared to be a wolf, but on closer inspection he saw it was made from sticks "What the Fuck!" he yelled out as it leaped at him its jaws opened wide snarling.

Shep woke with a start and looked around, panicing at the dream he had just had "What the fuck kind of dream was that!" he practically shouted. He slammed his hands over his mouth as he realized where he was. This time he had woken up in what appeared to be a morgue, and surprise surprise, his migraine was back. "God my head" he rubbed his temple before getting off of the metal table he was laying on. Looking around he saw a few other corpses but other than that, and the cold temperature, there was nothing to special about the morgue. He saw the only exit and ran to it, wanting to get out before he was caught. Shep didn't care who that doctor was or why he helped him, He was just glad that he had gotten a second chance. When he opened the door, he froze in place up ahead there was only darkness. Shep blinked a few times before seeing the darkness disappear to be replaced with a hallway. Shaking his head and thinking it was just a side effect of whatever the doctor gave him he ran down the hall and stopped at the corner he came to. He listened to see if there was anyone around the corner, nothing. Shep looked around the corner and started to run again looking for anything that could be used as an exit, then he saw it, an Elevator. He quickly walked over to it and pushed the up button, he looked down at his arm and realized the gun wound looked to be heal, exactly how long had he been in the hospital?. A loud tone let Shep know that the elevator had arrived, when the doors opened he saw a man dressed like a doctor "Ah good your awake" the doctor said, shep recognized the voice as the doctor from when he was in the darkness. "Who are you, why are you helping me?" Shep asked suspicious of the doctor. The doctor smiled and said "Just a man who is sad from seeing the state of our country". Shep blinked and realized the doctor must have been something like him. "As for why im helping you, well I can answer that once were out of here, when the Government discovers that your body is not where it should be they'll destroy this place searching for it". Shep nodded and stepped into the elevator as the doctor his the button for the first floor. Once they reached it the doctor quickly walked out of the elevator, Shep following close behind. After a few turns they had reached the exit and were now running out of the hospital. "Where to next?" Shep asked as they ran down the street "I was hopeing you could tell me" answered the doctor looking at Shepard "The only thing I had planned up to this point was busting you out". Shep sighed 'of course' he signaled for the doctor to follow him, he then took a sharp left turn into one of the many alleyways of the street where they momentarily stopped to recover their breaths. "So can I ask who you are now?" shep asked still breathing heavily. The doctor smiled "Of course I'm…"

**Yep that's right I'm a bitch huh? Well it ended up taking me longer than I would have liked to typed this chapter. I was planning to be done with it and have it up around 5 hours ago but heck time sure does fly when you go grab a bite to eat :P.**


	5. Questions for all ya'll!

**Ok guys I need some feedback from all ya'll and I mean now. First how is the story so far, I know I'm dragging it out with his time as a human but don't worry by next chapter we should be in Equestria. Second at what pace do you guys like my writing, should I keep releasing chapters about 1000 words long each day or would you prefer me to release super long chapters once every few days? And last give me some suggestions for the story and what you guys think should could or might happen, if I like the idea and it seems it would fit in then more than likely I would use it in future chapters**. **Thanks for any feedback in advance and I hope to be able to keep on writing**

**-Blindteller**

**P.S Chapter 4: A Lost Cause should be out shortly (30-60 minutes depending on the upload speed of **


	6. Chapter 4: A Lost Cause

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 4: A Lost Cause**

"Doctor who?" Shep asked again not sure of the name the doctor had just given him "Like I said I'm Doctor Von Lederhosen" The doctor said without batting an eye. "You can't be serious" Shep said in disbelief "That's really your name?" The doctor nodded "Is there a problem with that Shepard?" Shepard shook his head "Nah, but I think I'll just call you Doc, oh and call me Shep I don't like names with more than one syllable". Doc blinked a bit confused but then continued talking "As for the reason I helped you out of that mess, well my Boss ordered me to". Shep blinked now he was the one confused 'why would anyone want to bother with saving a bum like me especially if they had to risk someone else's life'. Doc smiled "So are there any other questions before I make a quick phone call?" he asked reaching into his pocket to pull out a small cell phone. "Actually just one more, what was the stuff you injected me with?" Shep was curious he hadn't heard of any medicine that would make you seem to be dead if only temporary "And why did I have such weird dreams while I was 'dead'?" he finished looking at the doc seriously. "To answer your first question I injected you with a variation of Tetrodotoxin, a Poison from a species of fish known as Tetraodontidae or Puffer Fish". The doc took a second to think about the dream question "As for the dream, well you shouldn't of had a dream, usually people injected with this drug lose all brain activity thus rendering dreams impossible, I'm not sure what you saw but it's interesting that you would say you had a dream". Doc now done with answering questions dialed a number and walked a few steps away from Shep to talk to whoever had picked up leaving Shep to think. 'Impossible to dream, then what was that?' he thought back to the 'dream' that he had had and tried to remember it. He could only remember two things, first he was a horse like creature in his dream and second he was scared of something that was there. 'oh well whatever it was I'm sure it won't affect me in the near future' he said not knowing of his impending fate.

A few days had passed and Shep awoke on a bed, he looked around the small room trying to remember where he was "oh yeah" he said remembering, after Doc had talked on the phone a few days ago he lead Shep to a small building on the outskirts of town, where Shep was quickly taken inside and put in this room for the past three days. He was being feed 3 meals a day with snacks in between and he was even able to bath and wear a new set of clothes while his old ones were washed for him. Shep sighed and looked around the small room; there was a bed a desk and chair, and a small TV in the corner. At the other side of the room there were 2 doors, one led back to the main parts of the building and the other to a bathroom with a shower and tub. 'well I can't really complain too much, considering the last time I even had a roof over my head was about a year ago, but couldn't they at least tell me why I'm here?'. Shep got up from the bed and stretched a small clicking let him know that it was nearly time to eat "Lets see, this is meal number 8 since I've been locked up, so maybe noon on the third day?" he said aloud to himself as a small hatch on the first door opened and a spaghetti dinner was pushed through on a tray, with a glass of water and a bottle of Coke. "Oh, what a lovely dinner, thanks" he said to whoever was giving him the meal. "I hope you tell me why I'm here someday" he said before taking the meal and watching the hatch close. After quickly eating his meal and throwing the tray next to the door he went into the bathroom for an afternoon bath. While soaking in the bath he closed his eyes and relaxed, starting to drift off.

Shep sat up with a start looking around he saw that he was back in the jungle that he saw while he was 'dead' 4 days ago. "Oh jeez, where am I?" he said aloud rubbing his head. He looked at what he thought was his hand only to see a hoof once again "WHAT THE FUCK" he shouted in surprise, suddenly he heard a rustling from some bushes near by "h.?" he asked nervously, not remembering the dream from last time "Whos there!" he said loudly. Shep watched in fear as a wolf like creature walked out from the bushes, two more of the creatures followed the first. On closer inspection Shep noticed they seemed to be made out of sticks "What the hell are those things!" he said aloud trying to get up as they lunged at him. The first reached shep in a split second and SPLASH. Shep sat up in the tub, "What the hell?" he said to himself looking around, he saw he was back in the bathroom and that he had fallen asleep in the tub. "That was fucking crazy" he said aloud getting out of the tub to dry himself on and put on some new clothes. Walking back into the small room he saw that the tray he had placed by the door had vanished and that on the table was a bright red apple along with a new glass of water. Picking up the apple and taking a bite out of it Shep sat on his bed. "It was the same dream as that one time huh?" he thought aloud, not realizing that someone was listening in on him.

**Not really sure why I decided on naming this chapter the way I did, anyways how did you guys like it, I know it might have seemed a little cliché in the bath scene but hell it fit in well in my opinion. Next chapter were finally going to Equestria look forward to it.**

**Thanks for reading and as always I'll wait for your response**

**-Blindteller.**


	7. Chapter 5: Another Option?

**Ok so right of the bat I'm going to ask you guys to do something for me. I know I said so long as people keep reading I will keep writing, this was however before I realized that I'm not super confident in my story writing abilities. So I ask those of you who can please spare me a minute or two, would you please write for me a review? Right now from the lack of feedback I've decided there could only be two possibilities either my writing is perfect and my story is good enough to not merit praise or criticism and that it lies somewhere in the neutral zone, or my writing is so bad and my story stinks to high hell and it doesn't even deserve the few seconds it would take you to say it sucks. So yeah anything will help whether it be a PM or a Review.**

**Thanks for listening**

**-Blinteller**

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 5: Another Option?**

Shep woke up from another of his dreams. It had been two days since the second dream occurred, when he was in the bath, and this was probably his sixth one. 'well at least those wolves aren't scaring me as much as they did the first few times' he looked at his hands and closed them into fists 'but why am I always a pony?' Shep sighed as he lost himself in thought wondering if this was a sign about something to come or if it was simply from eating before going to bed. He looked around his room and saw not much had changed. Yesterday when he was in the bath he came out to see that a mirror had been installed in the room, and when he took a look at himself he was in shock. He couldn't see his ribs as clearly as he used to be able to, most likely because he had been eating everyday without any way to work off the fat, and his hair had grown incredibly long. Shep looked in the mirror again and saw the same sight. He sighed and went into the bathroom looking for anything he could use to cut his hair. The length of it simply didn't fit him. After finding a pair of scissors and walking back out into his room he realized he had nothing to clean the hair with if he did cut it. Shep sighed as he put down the scissors, deciding he had too much energy he got down on the ground and began doing pushups. 3 sets of 50 then he would do 2 sets of 75 sit-ups, and finally he would finish it off with 100 jumping jacks. After finishing his workout he went to take a bath wondering if anything would change in his room again. Sehp stripped his sweat covered clothes and jumped into the bath is it filled with cold water. "Ah, COLD" he yelp jumping back out. After waiting a few minutes he began to see steam rising from the faucet. Turning the water off he jumped in again, the temperature was perfect.

Shep walked out of his bathroom and looked around his room in shock. Everything was gone, the room was empty "The fuck?" he said aloud not realizing that the door beside him was open and someone was standing there. "Where did my room go?" he looked around and finally noticed the person at the door "Who the? Oh wait it's just you Doc". Shep sighed at the sight of the doctor, not exactly the top person on his list of people to see. The doc frowned at Sheps reaction "What not so glad to see me?" he asked before smiling "well it doesn't really matter, today is the day you leave this place" Shep looked at the Doc in confusion then asked the stupidest question "Why?" as soon as he said it Shep regretted it, 'what the hell' he thought to himself 'do I wanna be locked in here for the rest of my life, fuck that'. Pretending he never asked the question in the first place Shep pushed past Doc and waited for him to catch up. The Doctor smiled and followed Shep eventually taking the lead "So Shep who would you like to go see today, after all it will be your last time seeing them for a long time" Shep stopped at these words "What did you say?" he asked Doc confused. The doctor turned and looked at him "What is it that surprising? After all you were already kidnapped and made to take our drugs everyday" Shep's eyes widened "What dru…The food? You drugged the food?" Doc simply smiled and continued walking "Indeed and today we gave you the final Poison one that will with most certainty kill you at sundown". Shep started to follow after Doc "I don't suppose you assholes got a remedy lying around that will stop that from happening" Shep asked pissed off at Doc, but not wanting to hurt the man who had saved his life a week before. "Im afraid not Shepard" The doctor said using Sheps full name "Don't worry though, your not dying in vain nor will you be uncomfortable on deaths bed" A door opened revealing the outside world, Shep squinted at the sunlight, it had been so long since he had been outside. "What do you mean?" Shep asked the Doc noticing he was already walking down the sidewalk. "Well" the Doc started "The poison is very slow and numbs the organism as it spreads, in the end you won't feel anything wrong and then you'll die, just like that" Shep's heart sank at these words as they finally set in 'so this is the day I die, well might as well make it a great one'. Shep breathed in and out then looked at the doctor "Hey Doc, you got a Phone I could use I need to make a call if this is my last day". The doc smiled and pulled out a small phone "Here, try not to use all of my minutes in one go". Shep smiled as he started to dial Mei's number then stopped 'no' he started thinking 'what the hell is wrong with me, why am I just accepting this?'. Shep looked up at the Doc and frowned "Why me?" he asked before taking the phone "Why did you guys do this to me, I mean If I was going to die either way, why take all the trouble of saving me from that hospital?". Doc frowned "Were you not listening? We needed a subject to test our drugs, you who were sentenced to death would be a perfect subject, now we are testing one last drug, the poison I told you about". Shep sighed 'it figures, well I guess fighting would be pointless at this point' Shep handed the phone back to Doc who asked "What's wrong, didn't you want to call someone?" Shep, who was walking back to the building, glanced back "Nah, I've lost my mood; I think I'll just write them a letter instead". The doctor blinked and shrugged following Shep back to the building.

It was sunset and Shep could no longer fell his stomach down. He had finished writing letters to anyone he could think of Mei being the first, Then his parents who most likely wouldn't care, and last he wrote one to a random government official saying' hahahahahah mother fuckers I'm not dead quiet yet!'. The lost one was a joke, the government had wanted him dead and they would freak out if they got a letter from him a week after he was declared dead in the hospital. Shep looked around the new room he was in, He lay in a bed similar to one from a hospital, and next to him was a window with a view facing away from the city, and towards the rolling hills where there were many suburbs built. A TV had been tunred on for him but he couldn't care less about what was on it, all he wanted at this point was for it to be over. "Are you sure about this?" a voice suddenly rang out from nowhere "Who said that?" shep asked not able to find where the voice was coming from. "It matters not, I'll ask again, are you sure your ready to die?" Shep gasped when the question was asked aloud, "What difference does it make" he said responding to the voice "Weather I want to or not im going to in the end" The voice seemed to sigh "What if there was another option?" The voice asked causing Shep to freeze 'another option?' he thought to himself "Yes, another option one where you could live, in a world different from here" Shep couldn't believe what he was hearing "I speak the truth young one, I can grant you your wish of life but you must leave your world and come to mine" Shep blinked a few times and thought about it "Does this have something to do with those dreams?" he asked aloud. The voice didn't respond, and Shep took that as a yes. Suddenly he realized there were tears running down his face 'no way, what happened to my resolve' he thought as he started to sob 'was it really so easily broken with an option for life?' Shep continued to sob until he realized he could no longer feel his chest, with his last breath of air he shouted "I WANT TO LIVE!" He could no longer breathe and he was quickly losing feeling in the rest of his body. He shouted at himself in his thoughts, even though he wanted to live here he was still dying on this wretched bed in this horrid building, suddenly there was nothing.

** Well there it is, Five chapters Done 295 more to go :P. Sorry for the rant at the begging of the chapter, to make up for it I tried my best to make this chapter a bit longer than the others had been so far. As long as you guys keep reading I'll continue to write!**

**-Blindteller.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Change

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 6: The Change**

There was nothing, only darkness, and a feeling of despair. "_So that's it? I'm dead?" _Shep sighed inwardly as his empty voice had called out to nothing _"Who was that voice, why did they say I had another option?"_ Shep thought back to the voice, it had sounded so beautiful, and peaceful. Of course with him dying in a bed at the time anything would have sounded great to him. Shep sighed inwardly again 'How come I can hear myself talk anyways? Is this what death is actually like?' he continued to think about predicament before something like sleep took him.

"Your choice has been approved!" A called out causing Shep to 'wake up' from whatever 'sleep' had taken him. _"Who said that?" _he asked the voice confused "Your future Princess, worry not you will soon wake up to find yourself very much alive" the voice answered him, this time he was sure the voice was beautiful and calming "_Thank you, may I know your name so that I might thank you once again in person, Princess?" _He added on the princess part in the end not used to using titles in names, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, In the land you will soon find yourself in there are only two Princesses, I'll give you three guess as to which one I am", the voice had a hint of laughter at the end. _"Very well, Princess" _if Shep had a body at that second he would be vowing "Alright well, it time for you to wake up now" Shep called out _"No wait I still have questions"_

"Wake up!" a loud smack followed the shout and Shep quickly sat up, accidentally smashing his face into the creature that stood over him. "Ah, crap that smarts" he said to himself putting his hand to his face. The creature was also moaning in pain, as Shep opened his eyes he saw that the creature that had woke him up was a Pony. "GAH!" Shep shouted out as he backed away from the pony, he realized he couldn't move his body the way he was used too and looked down. A high pitched scream could be heard from miles around, if one were to hear it they would probably think it of a young filly laying it's eyes on a spider or something frightful for the first time. Shep on the other hand would deny such a thing, refusing to admit that he could ever make such a noise. Shep was looking at a pony body, the same one he had in those strange dreams. His pelt was a light gray almost blue in color, his tale was a darker gray than his pelt but it had the same blue sheen to it. Other than that he couldn't really tell what he looked like, for that he needed a mirror. "God who screamed?" The pony was sitting up and looking at Shep, shaking it's head. "Was that you?" it asked him standing up and walking closer. The Pony that approached Shep stepped into a beam of light allowing him to see it better.

Meanwhile one very amused Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne looking into a crystal sphere that held an image of Shep. With it she was able to see anything he did and hear anything he said, especially any girly screams that he would make.

Shep blinked as he tried to wrap his eyes around what he was seeing. The pony that had approached him was a lavender mare with a darker purple main, and a horn, yep that's right a horn. "Strange are you the pony that the princess wanted me to meet?" she said to herself looking at the fidgety mess that was Shep. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked him stepping closer and holding out a hoof in concern. Shep pushed himself back when the pony had stepped forward. "w. am I?, no no no, more like who are you and why can you talk?" Shep asked stuttering as he was very alarmed that he was being talked to by a pony. 'Ponies can't talk, right? No of course that cant, even if they could wouldn't that mean that they would be like parrots, and only repeat phrases that they hear, no no but this one is clearly talking like it's sentient'. His thoughts were interrupted by the pony's response "You're inside the Ever Free Forest right now, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and what do you mean how come I can talk, of course I can talk, I am a pony after all". Shep blinked 'there goes my parrot theory' he thought to himself before hearing rustling in the bushes nearby. His thoughts flashed back to his dreams and the strange wolves that he encountered there, and looking around he saw he was in fact in a clearing similar to the one from his dreams. "Oh god, this is bad" he said tim himself trying to stand up quickly on his hoofs, it was a weird sensation, but he knew there was danger in the bushes "Are you ok there?" Twilight Sparkle, as the pony had called itself, asked. "!" Shep said quickly in response still trying to stand up. Twilight seemed to look at him confused before the rustling in the bushes grew louder. A howl could be heard from somewhere near bye along with many growls and yelps. Shep got to his feet and felt a piercing pain in his back.

**I wonder how many of you guys hate me for leaving it off there. Sorry about the past few days, I promise that from now on I should be releasing chapters daily if not every other day. Sometimes I have too many things piled up to do and I cant find the time to write, but most of my work is done now and another chapter should be out in a few hours to make up for my absence.**


	9. Chapter 7: Wolves! and Cupcakes?

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 7: Wolves! and Cupcakes?**

Shep shouted at the intense pain that suddenly over took his back, at the same time he heard Twilight scream in fear. He looked at her to see her being quickly being surrounded by three of the strange wolf creatures from his dreams. This pain in his back caused him to collapse. Looking back he saw another of the wolves had clawed him along his spine, and blood was now spilling out of him. Slowly Shep stood up, feeling sharp jabs of pain from his back, and faced the wolf. He looked at the wolf and it seemed to smile devilishly back at him, it let out a loud howl and charged at Shep. However the wolf didn't notice that Shep seemed to be waiting for it, as the wolf charged at him Shep jumped and landed square on the wolves back causing it to hit the ground at its full running speed. Shep heard the sound of crack sticks and looked down the see that the wolf like creature was starting to break apart under his hoofs. Realizing that he hadn't heard anything from Twilight for a few seconds, he quickly turned to see her driving the last wolf back into the forest. She then turned to look at him and saw how hurt he was. Blood had covered Shep's back and he was losing consciousness 'god…how uncool am I?' he thought to himself as he fainted on top of the pile of sticks that were once a wolf.

There was a beeping sound in the background, that's all he could think of. Beep…beep…beep it was quickly giving him a headache, or was it that he already had a head ache. "Whasawhosa now?" Shep said trying to ask where he was. "Doctor he's awake!". Shep sighed 'so I guess that whole thing was another of my dreams?' he wasn't sure why he was disappointed at least that meant he wasn't dead. Slowly he drifted out of wakefulness only to be pulled back into it as a new voice could be heard "He may have woken up, but that doesn't mean he's completely healed" the voice was saying. A different voice gave the first one a response "It's alright doctor I just need to talk with him" This new sounded familiar, but he couldn't quiet place it, was it Mei? "Very well Miss, please do try to get his name we want to try to find out who this pony is as quickly as possible". 'pony?' Shep thought to himself before deciding that he had misheard, 'probably because of the meds they were using on him or something'. A few seconds passed before the second voice spoke again, this time it was directed at him "Hey, are you awake? Is there something I can do to help you?" Shep smiled at the voice "No Mei give me a few minutes, and I'll be back up and running in no time". Shep was trying to open his eyes to prove to himself that he was alright. "Who's Mei?, I'm Twilight Sparkle remember? From the forest" Shep had opened his eyes as he heard this and saw the Lavender pony by the side of his bed. He the preceded to faint…again.

Twilight Sighed as she watched the mysterious pony lose consciousness. "Well I guess I can wait" she said to herself. Twilight opened the saddle bag she had brought with her and took out a book. The title being 'Curious Ailments of the Eyes', She was reading this book after seeing this new ponies eyes, they were nothing like she had ever seen. She looked back at the pony as his eyes appeared In her mind again, One was a deep blue, this one was normal to her it was the drastic change between that on and the other which got her curious. The ponies other eye was completely white with just a hint of blue. Then again his pelt was also quiet strange, it resembled feathers of a raven in the face that it appeared to be grey but when looked at in a certain light there seemed to be a blue tinge to his pelt as well. It was the same with the ponies mane. She sat down on a chair that was in the room and opened the book levitating it in front of her eyes and began reading.

Shep looked around the darkness he was in, at least this time he had a grasp of what was going on. He was asleep and in another of his strange dreams "Are you there Princess?" Shep called out to the darkness trying to figure out if the presence he felt was the princess's or something else. "Princess, my my my, I've been called many things but never 'princess'" this voice was very familiar "Doc?" Shep asked surprised the voice laughed "Ah yes, you remember though on this world im not known as Doc, call me Discord" The voice laughed again and Shep remained confused "Discord? What are you doing in my dreams?" Shep looked around when suddenly a landscape started to form it was a city block that looked similar to the one he used to live on, except for a major difference everything seemed to be made of cupcakes and other random sweets. Another figure appeared, it looked almost like a serpent but it had arms and legs of different animals and it's head looked like that of a goat. "Your discord?" Shep asked seeing the figure and looking confused. The figure laughed pulling from nowhere a cup filled with what seemed to be chocolate milk "Why yes, yes I am Shepard". Discord took a sip of his drink and too Sheps surprise instead of the milk disappearing it was the glass that contained the milk that discord seemed to drink.

**Oh Snap, Discord appeared. It took me a little longer than I would have liked to release this chapter but hey, you win some you lose some. **

**Timefather Thankyou for continuing to read my series I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to do so.**

**Everyone else please feel free to review, criticize, or even just talk about my work in a review. I love to know what people are thinking and unfortunately numbers on a screen can't tell me much other than 'people are reading this'.**


	10. Chapter 8: Welcome to Ponyville

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Ponyville**

Shep looked at the strange being that called himself Discord "So wait, did you want be to come here?" he asked confused. Discord smiled and laughed "Why of course!, after all out of all the worlds I reside this one is the most boring" he started to explain about who he was In the pony world and what had happened to him and how he was now just a statue. Shep didn't know what to think, the Doc he knew didn't seem like such a bad guy, but then again the doc he knew also saved and then killed him. "So wait, how did you know that the Princess would bring me into this world?" Shep asked still a bit confused, Discord smiled "Well she didn't have much of a choice, you, me we are all part of a bigger plot, a prophesy of sorts" Shep blinked and waited for him to continue, Discord took another sip of his glass before continuing "I would tell you, but then where would be the fun in that?" Shep sighed and looked at discord a bit frustrated "Come on, that's not fair, you can't just pull me out of my world and into this one without telling me why?" Shep argued, Discord looked at Shep like he was an idiot "But I already did" He laughed and took another drink of his glass. Shep had gone red in the face with anger and frustration "Oh but would you look at that" Discord said as the landscape around them started to fade away "It seems my time is up young Shep, if I were you I would start thinking of a new name" Discord disappeared laughing and leaving Shep alone as the world started to collapse around him "You Bastard!" Shep shouted, hoping discord had heard it but was unsure if he had. Shep thought about what discord said while trying to find a way out of the collapsing dream, 'a new name huh?' he thought to himself as he jumped a crack that had started appearing in the world. Suddenly a large chunk of cupcake fell from the sky and crashed on top of Shep causing him to wake up.

"Vanilla explosion!" Shep said aloud as he suddenly sat up from his dream, instantly he felt a surge of pain go through his back causing him to slam back down on the bed while giving a yelp of pain. He heard a giggle from the corner and saw twilight sparkle looking at him "Glad you awake" she said before looking at him with concern "You shouldn't move to much your back is still healing". Shep rolled his eyes and thought to himself 'geez you think?', he blinked and said "I'll be fine" he sat up again, slower this time, and hardly felt much pain. "Twilight Sparkle right?" he asked looking at the lavender mare who smiled and nodded in return "That's correct, and as I recall I never got to hear your name" Shep blinked as he realized what Discord had meant, in this world his name was sure to be an oddity "Uh, My name is um…" he looked at his fur and decided to go with the first thing that popped into his mind "Names Raven" He said remembering his pelt had a similar effect to that of a ravens feathers. Twilight walked over to Shep, now known as Raven, and held out her hoof "Glad to meet you Raven" She waited for him to shake her hoof with his own, which he quickly did ignoring any feelings of pain in his back, "You too Twilight Sparkle" he said forcing a smile through the pain of shaking hoofs. Twilight smiled and walked back to the chair she was reading on "Please call me Twilight" she said levitating a book from the chair over to her "By the way do you mind if I ask about your eyes?" Shep who was still frozen from the shock of seeing a book levitate took a few seconds to respond "uh, .what? my eyes? Why what's wrong with them?" he was unaware of how his eyes looked. "Oh, you didn't know?" Twilight asked confused before floating a small mirror out of the saddle bags so that Raven could see his eyes for himself. Looking into the mirror Raven finally saw what it was she was talking about. One of his once Deep Blue eyes was now a pale white with a same blue effect of his pelt. 'God I must have a subconscious obsession with the color blue or something' he thought to himself realizing that a large portion of him had a blue look to it. "Oh, it's been like that for about as long as I can remember" Raven said lying through his teeth, he decided it would be best if he didn't try to cause to much of a commotion over something like this, it didn't seem to affect him either so he didn't really think of it as a problem.

Twilight sighed as she walked through Ponyville with raven, she was worried for the new pony, he had suddenly decided that he didn't need to be in the hospital anymore and left "Can't you just stay there one more night?" she pleaded to him. He looked at her and sighed "No I can't, I need to find someone" Raven looked into her eyes causing her to blush slightly "But you can't just go looking for somepony like that!" Twilight was finding this colt to be ridiculously stubborn "I mean lookat you, you practically got your back torn off by a Tinder Wolf, and that was only 12 hours ago" Raven shrugged and continued to walk through Ponyville. Twilight growled in frustration "If not the hospital, at least come and sleep in the Library tonight" she said loudly causing other ponies to look at her sudden outburst, she laughed embarrassed and ran after Raven waiting to hear his reply. Raven sighed as she caught up and stopped looking at her causing her to blush a little again. "Fine, but one night only, I need to find her as quickly as possible" Twilight smiled but she felt a small pang of anxiety 'her?' she thought to herself "Ok good, follow me and I'll set you up in the guest bed". Twilight turned and started to head towards the library, followed by Raven.

**Man writing these can be hard sometimes, once again I appreciate all feed back kind or harsh, let me know what you think. Thanks**

**-Blind teller.**


	11. Chapter 9: Dragons

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 9: Dragons**

Raven followed close behind twilight, he was still nervous about this world and he knew that he needed to find the princess that had called him here to ask about the supposed prophesy he's in.

"Alright here we are!" Twilight said aloud interrupting Raven's thoughts.

Raven looked up and saw what appeared to be a giant tree. At first he thought maybe twilight was confused or insane or something but then he saw that the tree appeared to have a front door. To the left of the door was a sign with an open book 'this is the library?' he thought to himself still examining the tree noticing details like windows and balconies all along the tree. "Wait so, peop, er ponies can stay in the library here?" Raven asked confused. He had never heard of libraries that could house people, unless it was an emergency.

"Of course, it is my home after all" Twilight said smiling back at raven before noticing his confusion "Is something wrong with that?" she asked a little defensively.

"No, nothing wrong, I've just never heard of anyo, I mean, anypony living in a library before" Raven was convinced that the mare in front of him must be a total dork, the book she had showed him earlier was only further proof of this. 'I mean who carries around a book called 'Curious Ailments of the Eyes'!'.

"Well come in and sit down" Twilight said opening the door secretly glad he wasn't saying anything about how much of an egghead she must be to live in a library.

Raven walked in and gasped in amazement at how many books lined the walls of the library, he was expecting some book but not this many. He walked over to one of the Podiums that lined the walls and looked at the book that lay there. Raven smirked as a funny thought came into his mind "Huh, 'How to Please Your Colt' I wonder what this book is about" he waited to hear Twilights reaction but got none. He turned around to see she was talking to what appeared to be either, a really small purple dragon, possibly Spyro, or one of the largest lizards he had ever seen. On closer inspection Raven saw the lizard/dragon holding a quill and parchment and was writing away as Twilight talked.

"..and so he will be staying in the Library for tonight. Your ever faithful student Twilight Sparkle" She appeared to be writing a letter to someone, but what really surprised Raven was when the little dragon thing sealed the parchment and burnt it up with a flare of green. He gasped aloud and saw Twilight look at him then the dragon which shrugged.

"Have you never seen a dragon before?" Twilight had asked him.

"No, they don't exist" Raven said frantically "There's no way they exist!"

"Hey I do too exist!" The dragon spoke, Raven could tell it was annoyed at him which caused him to panic even more.

"No way, it talked!" Raven was on the verge of falling into unconsciousness again when the dragon stamped its foot.

"It has a name, and is a he!" The dragon said clearly annoyed with Raven for denying it's existence.

"Eep" was all that came out of Raven mouth as he collapsed on the floor losing consciousness for what seemed like the tenth time since he has woken in this world.

Raven looked around the dream he was now in and heard laughing. "Who's there" he asked not sure who was going to invade his dreams this time.

"You seem to like to sleep a lot" An amused voice rang out, this time he knew for sure who it was.

"Princess, I need to talk to you" He said quickly as the dream slowly started to take shape. He saw that this time the dream was in a forest clearing similar to the one he woke up in when he arrived in Equestria. A tall white pony walked into the clearing, this one was different than the other ponies he had seen so far, she had both a horn and wings.

"Oh really? What is it you would like to talk about Shep, or is it Raven now" She asked looking down at Raven who blinked.

"I don't care about that right now, what the hell was Discord talking about!" Raven said annoyed "What was he talking about when he said I'm part of a prophesy!".

The Princess blinked "Oh my, so discord did visit you earlier" She sighed "I know right now you have questions but I can't answer then right now" The clearing started to go dark "I'm sorry I can't tell you more but for now try to become part of the society of Ponyville" The figure disappeared leaving Raven alone in the dark clearing

"WAIT!" Raven shouted sitting up in an unknown bed. Pain shot down his back from his wound. Raven blinked a few times and looked around the room he was in. It was made of wood, so he assumed he was in the Library still. Inside the room there was the bed he was on a desk at the side with a window in the wall. He could see that outside it was night. Rave slowly rolled out of bed and onto his hooves. He walked over to the window and looked up at the moon. "Why are they both so keen on avoiding the subject" he asked himself thinking about The Princess and Discord. Raven sighed and walked back to the bed and went to sleep. This time he didn't dream, he only fell into a complete darkness before waking up the next morning.

**Alright I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 9, I'll be back tomorrow with chapter 10. Thanks again Timefather, I'm glad someone out there is giving me feedback. Anyways thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**-Blind Teller**


	12. Chapter 10: Fever?

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 10: Fever?**

Raven woke up and looked around. At first he was confused as to where he was but he quickly remembered yesterday's events. Pulling himself out of bed was tough he still wanted to lay there. Finally he was able to get up and look out the window. Outside he saw it was already mid-day and that plenty of ponies were out walking about. A knock at the door caused him to turn around.

"Raven are you up yet?" Twilight called out before entering. When she saw Raven she almost gasped, he was standing next to the window, and the way the sunlight hit him caused a blue light to fill the room.

"Good morning Twilight" Raven said stepping away from the window causing the blue light to disappear. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked trying to remember when he went to sleep last night. He couldn't remember much aside from the colors of purple and green, as well as scales.

"Well if you include from when you were in the hospital yesterday than since I meet you, you've been asleep for about 18 hours" Twilight said running some quick math in her head.

"Too much" Raven said before stretching his back and feeling a dull pain. "I can't seem to remember what happened last night" he started trying to remember what had happened "How did I get in bed?"

Twilight laughed nervously "Oh it was nothing, you just went upstairs and feel to sleep" She motioned to the door "How about you come downstairs for some 'breakfast' even though it's already time for lunch"

Raven realized he hadn't eaten anything since coming to Equestria "Sure" he said smiling "That would be great, I haven't had a good meal in a while". The thought that he was now a pony, thus couldn't eat the same things as before, slipped his mind as he followed twilight down to the kitchen. Once he saw what there was to eat he knew it would be harder to adapt to this life than when he was human.

After a meal consisting of Toast, haybacon, eggs, and a glass of milk he began to wash the dishes which surprised Twilight. "You don't need to do that" She said trying to stop him.

Raven shook his head "No, I do, I'm not one to take others charity for granted, let me do at least this much" He said looking into her eyes which caused her to blush again "Are you feeling alright Twilight?" he asked when he saw her go red "You look a little feverish"

Twilight stepped back and laughed "I'm fine you don't need to worry about…" She stopped in mid sentence when suddenly Raven had caught her and put his forehead against hers. Not understanding what was happening Twilight's face color rivaled that of a Tomato "..me…" she said finishing her sentence.

Raven frowned and stepped back from Twilight "you do feel a bit feverish, why don't you go lay down while I finish up here" He smiled a continued working on the dishes. He still wasn't that used to using his hooves but he was starting to get the hang of it.

A very red and flustered Twilight quickly left the kitchen and went upstairs to her bed. 'What's wrong with me' she thought to herself as she hid herself under the covers, in an attempt to escape her embarrassment. 'why am I feeling this way towards a colt I only met a day ago, it's not logical, it makes no sense!'. She could feel her face growing hotter as she thought more about Raven.

Meanwhile in a far away castle Celestia was watching her crystal dissapointedly when she saw Twilight leave the room. 'If it were me' she thought 'I would have taken advantage of his face being that close' she chuckled to herself before turning to complete her royal duties (Ha I said duties :P u mad?)

Raven put away the last of the dishes before turning around and coming face to face with Spike. All his memorys from last night suddenly returned as he remembered the angry little dragon breathing fire at him causing him to faint. "It's you!" He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Spike yawned when he walked into the kitchen and saw an unfamiliar sight. It was the new Pony in town 'I think twilight said his name was Raven?' "Good morning" spike said forgetting about the bad impression Raven had left on him. Spike also failed to notice the fear that was in Ravens voice "Whats for breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh if you'd like I could make you something really quick!" Raven offered hoping the dragon would accept the offer. He was concerned that breakfast might mean him, I mean sure the dragon looked small but a dragon is a dragon right! Raven started to pull out some ingredients, there was only one thing he was sure he could make, and that would be his signature Pancakes. Before he had been forced to leave home it was almost the only thing he cooked, and they were 'always the best' he thought to himself remembering how many of his friends would always ask for his pancakes whenever they came over. Mei used to love them too, at this he felt a little depressed and tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

Spike yawned again as he watched Raven starting to make something, whatever it was Raven was making he sure was fast at it. Spike sat down at the table and decided he would try to get to know Raven "So your, uh Raven right?" He asked.

Raven nodded "That's my name don't wear it out!" He had finished mixing the batter, within it he had used flour, sugar, eggs, and a splash of milk. The pan on the stove was starting to get hot as a small piece of butter thrown in that quickly melted proved. He pored out the first one and stood ready, spatula in hoof, of course he still didn't understand how he was holding said spatula but hey 'If it aint broke don't fix it!'. "And your Spike right?" Raven asked back still a little nervous of the dragon.

Spike smiled "That's right, I'm Twilights number one assistant, and don't think that's gonna change" He said a little threateningly "I won't let you or anypony else take that from me!"

Raven blinked and chuckled to himself 'ah I see, he's like a kid guess there's not much to fear from him. Raven grabbed the pan and flicked it upwards sending the half cooked pancake into the air and landing it face up back on the pan.

"How did you do that!" Spike asked amazed at the Pony's skills. "Is that your special talent?" he looked at raven flank and was surprised to find it bare "Wait where is your cutie mark?"

**Alright Chapter 10, finally starting to get this whole writing business down. Oh and don't worry about my skipping between days at this point I should have a chapter up every day. I'll let you guys know if that ever changes though. As always I hope ya'll enjoy, please send me some feedback, and have a nice day.**

**-Blind teller.**


	13. Chapter 11: these strange feelings

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 11: these strange feelings**

Raven looked at spike confused "What's a Cutie Mark?" he asked aloud not realizing what it was spike was referring to.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?" Spike asked, he had never heard of a pony who didn't know what a cutie mark was.

Raven shook his head "Never heard of it, why is it important?". The pancake he was cooking was finished and he flipped it onto a plate before starting on the next one.

Spike looked at Raven unsure of whether or not he was being serious. "Uh, maybe you should have Twilight explain, she would know better than me seeing as I'm a dragon and all" Spike looked at the pancake that was finished, his mouth was watering and he couldn't wait to try one.

Raven laughed a little when he saw spike eyeing the pancake like it was candy "Just a few more minutes and they'll be ready, so try to be patient" After saying this he flipped the second pancake.

After Spike and Raven enjoyed breakfast, even though it was Raven's second breakfast, Raven decided he would go up to see how Twilight was doing. He walked over to the stairs and started to climb them and reached what he figured was Twilights room. "Twilight, are you feeling better?" he asked knocking on the door. He heard and unexpected yelp from the mare and he opened the door quickly to see what was wrong. All he saw was the mare hiding under the sheets of her bed, and he smelled something strange in the air, which he brushed off as the smell of living in a tree.

Twilight on the other hand was a nervous wreck, she had been doing something totally indecent before the colt had knocked on her door and was now praying that he didn't notice anything. "I.I'm fine Raven thanks for asking!" She said quickly, she could feel her face heating up again.

Raven looked at the mare shaking under the covers "Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to get you whatever it is you might need". Raven was curious about why the mare was looking away from him and hiding under her sheets. He moved towards her bed to see if he could face her.

"Thanks, but really I'm fine just a little tired is all" Twilight couldn't help but remember a similar situation she had read about before in one of Rarity's romance novels. "I'm sure that if…i…" Twilight stopped talking as Raven came into her line of sight. Her heart started to beat faster as he looked at her with concern "…rest" she managed to say finishing her sentence.

"Twilight look at yourself" Raven said horrified with his friends look. She was flushed and sweating and on closer inspection he saw that her bed cover and sheets were soaked. "You should have told me that you were this sick, come we need to get you into the shower and then into a nice dry bed" After saying this he started to tug at twilights sheets trying to get them off so she could get out of bed.

"No wait!" Twilight said loudly holding the sheets as best as he could 'no if he sees me like I am he'll think I'm disgusting!' Twilight struggled and was slowly losing her grip on the sheets, "I said STOP!" she shouted using her magic to slam Raven back.

"Wah!" was all Raven managed to say before he crashed into the wall and was knocked out (Lol back to dreamland for him!).

Spike came running "Twilight whats wrong!" he said concerned before noticing a slumped over pony in the corner "Wait what happened to Raven?" he asked looking at Twilight who was smiling nervously on her bed.

"Oh it's was nothing just a misunderstanding is all, Can you go and prep the bath while I move him to his bed?" Twilight said trying to pass off the whole thing as nothing. She prayed that spike wouldn't try to go to deep into what had happened and would just listen to her.

Spike looked at Twilight confused and then back to Raven "Well alright, if that's what you want". Spike then shrugged and left the room shaking his head.

Twilight could hear the bath water start running signaling her to quickly move. After quickly jumping out of her bed she levitated Raven out of her room and into the guest room he was sleeping In the night before. After putting him carefully in bed she rushed back and examined he own bed. She saw how soaked it was and felt a mixture of guilt, shame, and embarrassment. She quickly stripped the bed and took the sheets to the laundry room where she would wash them later. As she walked out of the laundry room she saw spike leaving the bathroom and heading back down to the kitchen.

As Spike headed down to the kitchen he called out to Twilight "The bath is ready whenever you need it Twilight!" he then continued on his way not waiting for a response.

Twilight shot into the bathroom and closed the door, as she walked over to the bath she replayed the events in her mind, first Raven nearly caught her _pleasuring_ herself, then out of a misunderstanding he thought she was sick and needed to be cared for, not wanting to be found out twilight had pushed him back, with more power than she ment, and knocked him out for what was effectively his 4th time fainting since she had met him. 'I'll have to apologize later, but first' she stepped into the bath and felt the soothing warmth of the water travel along her leg 'first I need a bath'.

Raven woke up in the same room he had slept in last night. "wait, why am I here?" he asked himself trying to recall what he was previously doing. He had made breakfast for Spike and then went to check on twilight, after that he couldn't remember anything. Raven got out of bed and walked through the door way and headed to the bathroom. 'well whatever happened it must not of been…so….' He had just opened the bathroom door to see a Twilight Sparkle sitting in the bath staring right back at him. "Sorry!" Raven shouted practically jumping out of his fur and slamming the door shut.

Twilight stared at the door that had just been slammed shut, her face was slowly turning red and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Raven had just seen her in one of anyponys most private moments, their bath time. Twilight sighed not knowing whether or not to be angry or sad at how he had reacted to seeing her like that.

**Shocking I know, 10 chapters in with hardly anything etchy, then suddenly BAM, don't worry though that's only the beginning of what I have planned for this series. Once again I hope you guys enjoyed, keeping reading and all feedback is loved even negative feedback is helpful. **

**-Blindteller**


	14. Chapter 12: What is love?

**~Chronicles of the Lost**

**Chapter 12: What is Love?**

Raven stood rigid in the hall outside of the bathroom. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' he shouted internally 'It's just a pony right? why the hell am I so embarrassed!'. Raven shook his head and sat down in the middle of the hallway to think 'no more like why the hell am I going along with this?' he sighed 'I mean shouldn't I be freaking out in this sort of situation? I was taken from my world, against my will, and now I'm a pony living in this weird place!'. His thoughts trailed back to seeing Twilight in the bath 'why is it so, odd?' he asked himself, the mare didn't wear clothes, and neither was he now that he thought about it. In fact hardly anypony he had seen wore clothes, and those that did were only wearing accessories like hats, scarves, or bracelets, and necklaces. Raven stood up and began walking down the stairs thinking about why he might be here, and other things like if he would ever be able to go back home, or if he would end up falling in love with a pony that that he was one.

Twilight sighed as she continued to soak in the tub, at the same time as Raven she too was trying to sort out her own feelings. When Raven had walked in she felt embarrassed, but who wouldn't? But she also felt like she was looking forward to something, but then when he ran away slamming the door all she could think of was the disappointment that took grasp of her heart. Why was she feeling that way 'I only met him yesterday there's no logical way that I could see him that was already!'. Twilight continued the clean herself using her magic to scrub a soapy brush down her back. "Oh Raven, why must I have these feelings?" she said talking to herself. The more she thought about him the more she felt her face redden. She felt a tingling sensation from below and she could tell that if she wasn't already in the tub she would be getting wet. "Oh im so disgusting" she thought covering her eyes with her front hooves ashamed.

**Adults only :P scroll down until you see bold text again if you don't want to read this part (Although I know most of you will anyways -_-)**

Slowly she began to give into the sensation, and she layed on her back in the tub. Slowly her hoof traveled along her stomach, and reached down to her nethers. She brushed against her marehood and let out a small gasp. "" she said aloud still blushing. She started to slowly rub her lips feeling extreme waves of pleasure as she thought about how Raven might treat her. She let out a moan as she continued; she gently slid her hoof over her clit and back down to her lips. She repeated the motion a little quicker this time, and she continued to play, first spreading her lips out and then using her magic she took hold of her brush and angled it's handle towards her marehood. She slowly moved down and rubbed it along her clit, then slowly she moved it down and begen to push it inside herself. She stopped a few centimeters in, not wanting to give her virginity to a brush. Still even only a few centimeters was enough for her to work with. "Ah Raven, I wish this were you so bad, I want you so much". Twilight started rubbing her clit with one of her hooves while massaging her lips and inner marehood with the brush handle. She could feel a wave approaching, slowly at first but then picking up in speed until it was already upon her. Biting her lip Twilight let out a sequel as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body, causing her to squirm as she continued to moan. "Raven" she said one last time before realizing what she had just done.

**Well for those who didn't want to read it here is where it ended.**

Twilight quickly got out of the bath, and felt ashamed at what she had just done. Sing her magic she levitated a towel over and began to dry herself off. "I'm so sorry Raven" she kept thinking to herself, the guilt of using her new friend's image in such a way made her sick. Twilight sighed when she was dry and the tub had emptied. She walked out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Raven who was looking at her a bit nervously.

Raven smiled trying his best to appear normal, but he doubt he could pull that off after hearing what twilight had just done in the bath. "Uh, Hey Twilight sorry about earlier I didn't mean to walk in on you like that" he blushed and gave out a nervous laugh.

Twilight blinked and look down unable to look Raven in the eye. "Oh, no" she said "Don't worry about it, it was my fault for forgetting to lock the door". She couldn't really be mad at him, at least not after what she did. In any case she was the one who should apologize but she knew she couldn't, it would cause her to die of shame and embarrassment.

Raven smiled and then remembered what spike had asked him, deciding it would be best to change subjects he figure he might as well bring it up now. "Hey, um Twilight, can you tell me what a Cutie Mark is?" he felt so weird saying it, he had never really thought about using the word Cute in such a way before, but then again he never really thought he would be a pony before.

Twilight looked up at Raven confused, before looking at his flank. It was true he didn't have one, and for some reason he didn't even know what they were. "Wait, you don't know about cutie marks?" She asked only to see Raven shake his head. Twilight blinked and tried to find the words to describe it "Well, a Cutie Mark is a special marking that every pony gets when they discover their special talent, For example if you look at mine" she turned a bit to the side so Raven could see clearly "Mine shows that my special talent is Magic". She turned back and looked at Raven "But even more odd than you not having one, is the fact that you don't even know what it is?" She studied his flank again, she realized just how strong he must be when she saw his muscles ripple for a second under his fur. Blushing she looked back at his face and asked "Where did you say you came from?".

'So that's a cutie mark' Raven had examined Twilights flank for a few seconds before becoming uncomfortable and turning away. When he felt good enough to look back at her he saw her eyeing his own flank, with a bit of lust, before quickly looking back up and asking him where he came from. "Oh, well um" Raven panicked 'what do I say, oh yes well you see im a human and I come from another dimension, I was sent here by some god named discord to fulfil some prophesy that your princess wont tell me about, as if I could say that!'. Raven blinked and said "I come from a long way aways, I only arrived in Equestria a few days ago". It wasn't really a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense" Twilight said. She didn't realize that Raven was trying to hide something, being too distracted by the colts body. She realized what she was doing again and shook her head. "Um Raven, if you don't mind can I speak to you in my room?" Twilight had decided she would tell him before she went and did something she would regret.

**Well, this was an experience. I've never really written something like that before so any feedback on the bathroom scene would be nice. Also I realize I skipped out on uploading yesterday and I'm sorry about that. Unforeseen circumstances put me at odds with my future and it had to be tended immediately. It's been sorted and updates should resume as normal.**

**Timefather Thank you for your continued reviews, your reactions help me to better understand my writing style and how I can make my stories easier for others to read. Your reviews are invaluable and I hope you continue to do them.**

**I hope all you other readers start submitting reviews as well, and if you don't want to submit a review everyone can read feel free to send me a PM instead. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**-BlindTeller**


End file.
